staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Września 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (79) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Andy Cadiff, wyk. Tim Allen, Taran Smith, Patricia Richardson, Earl Hindman (23 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Wesoły świat Richarda Scarry'ego - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 10.00 Walka o złoto (The Golden Moment) (1/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1980, reż. Richard Sarafian, wyk. Stephanie Zimbalist, David Keith, Richard Lawson, Jack Palance (48 min) 10.50 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.10 Zwierzęta świata: Profile natury (4/6): Aligator (2) - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 1996 11.40 Po prostu paragraf (1) 11.50 Patrz w serce: Latam na miotle 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Kocham tylko ciebie (For Your Love) (1) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Barnet Kellman, wyk. Holly Robinson Peete, James Lesure, Dedee Pfeiffer, D.W. Moffett (25 min) 13.15 Medycyna naturalna w Europie (1/7) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria 1998 13.50 Wyprzedzić chorobę: Wideochirurgia - magazyn medyczny 14.15 Saga rodu Ganzegal (2) - nauka języka niemieckiego 14.30 Chodzież '99 - VIII Festiwal Piosenki Dziecięcej i Młodzieżowej (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek - magazyn gospodarczy 15.40 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (59) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989, reż. Harry Jakobs, wyk. Jason Cavalier, Scott William Armstrong, Kara Feifer, Ara Carrera (24 min) 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Polskie lato 16.30 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.35 Polskie lato 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Moda na sukces (927) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody kota Filemona, Bajki Misia i Margolci - seriale animowane 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Viper (12) - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, reż. William Gereghty, wyk. Jeff Kaake, Heather Medway, Tim Thomerson, Joe Nipote (44 min) 20.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.05 Sprawa dla reportera 21.30 Kup pan cegłę - magazyn budowlany 21.50 Epizody wojny (2/4) - reportaż 22.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.45 Wiadomości i Sport 23.00 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 23.20 Fronda: Kryzys ojcostwa - magazyn publicystyczny 23.55 Łódź jest pełna (Das Boot ist voll) - dramat wojenny, Niemcy/Szwajcaria 1981, reż. Markus Imhoof, wyk. Tina Engel, Curt Bois, Gerd David, Renate Steiger (100 min) 01.30 ABC brydża (powt.) 01.40 Edukacja nowego wieku: Telewizja w edukacji 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody (powt.) 08.00 Program lokalny 08.25 Jest jak jest (14/19): Piekło dobrych intencji - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Maciej Dejczer, wyk. Zbigniew Buczkowski, Małgorzata Pieńkowska, Wiesław Drzewicz, Bożena Dykiel (30 min) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama 15.00 Hasło: Przygoda (24) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1993, reż. Jean Mercier, wyk. Marie-Pier Cote, Cedric Pepin (26 min) 15.30 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (120,121): W potrzasku, Wyrzuty - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Andrzej Nejman (50 min) (powt.) 17.05 Święto Supraskiej Ikony - reportaż 17.20 Pytania o reformę 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075800 19.30 Leonard Bernstein w Polsce w 50 rocznicę wybuchu II wojny światowej 20.00 Relacja z Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Filmowego w Wenecji 20.05 Edynburg '99 - z ostatniej chwili 20.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - magazyn 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Z archiwum X (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Kim Manners, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson (45 min) 22.30 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Nazizm - to się może powtórzyć (5/6): Droga do Treblinki - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 23.50 Telefon zaufania - program publicystyczny 00.10 Kancelaria adwokacka (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. David E. Kelley, wyk. Dylan McDermott, Lisa Gay Hamilton, Steve Harris, Kelli Williams (45 min) 00.55 Annie Leibovitz - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1995 01.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.45 Złotopolscy (103): Propozycja - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.10 Mała Księżniczka (36/46) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1990 (powt.) 09.40 Program rozrywkowy (powt.) 10.05 Magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 10.30 Forum - program publicystyczny (powt.) 11.15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej (powt.) 11.30 Dom na Stawisku - film dokumentalny Marii Kwiatkowskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Rodzina Kanderów (11/12): Kontuzja. Rok 1974 - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski (powt.) 13.10 Gwiazdy których nie znacie: Renata Bogdańska-Anders (powt.) 13.40 Ułani, ułani - film dokumentalny Aliny Czerniakowskiej (powt.) 14.40 Zaproszenie: Kaszubska norda - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Galeria pod strzechą: Czas zatrzymany, słonkiem malowany - reportaż Marii Szmyt 15.30 Powroty: Wiejskie śpiewanie (1) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Wielka historia małych miast: Tykocin - program Andrzeja Kozłowskiego 16.30 Zapomniane pracownie: Kowalstwo - program Zbysława Kaczmarka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 W krainie władcy smoków (24/26) - serial przygodowy, Polska/Australia 1997, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Lauren Hewett, Ryan Kwanten, Leonard Fung, Heather Mitchell (25 min) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (103): Propozycja - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Linia specjalna - magazyn publicystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Teatr Telewizji: Lalek - sztuka Zbigniewa Herberta, Polska 1999, reż. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Danuta Szaflarska, Krystyna Janda (65 min) 22.35 Abecadło kina (1): Reżyser - reportaż Iwony Łękawy 22.50 Wieczory Chopinowskie: Chopina jakiego nie znamy (3): Nauczyciele Fryderyka 23.25 Wieczory Chopinowskie: Fryderyk Chopin - koncert f-moll op.21 - koncert, wyk. Krzysztof jabłoński - fortepian, Orkiestra Symfoniczna Filharmonii Łódzkiej pod dyrekcją Pawła Przytockiego (stereo) 00.00 Wiadomości 00.15 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.30 TV Polonia zaprasza - Powitanie polonii amerykańskiej 00.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (103): Propozycja - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.50 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.55 Sport (powt.) 02.00 Linia specjalna - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 03.00 Panorama (powt.) 03.25 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.30 Teatr Telewizji: Lalek - sztuka Zbigniewa Herberta, Polska 1999, reż. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, wyk. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Danuta Szaflarska, Krystyna Janda (65 min) (powt.) 04.35 Abecadło kina (1): Reżyser - reportaż Iwony Łękawy (powt.) 04.50 Wieczory Chopinowskie: Chopina jakiego nie znamy (3): Nauczyciele Fryderyka (powt.) 05.25 Wieczory Chopinowskie: Fryderyk Chopin - koncert f-moll op.21 - koncert, wyk. Krzysztof Jabłoński - fortepian, Orkiestra Symfoniczna Filharmonii Łódzkiej pod dyrekcją Pawła Przytockiego (stereo) (powt.) Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Godzilla (2) - serial animowany 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (87) - serial animowany (25 min) 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (130) - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (25 min) 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (2) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (51 min) (powt.) 10.30 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (Xena, the Warrior Princess) (2) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. L. Lawless, R. O' Connor (45 min) 11.30 Mortal Kombat (Mortal Kombat Conquest) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Paolo Montalban, Daniel Bernhardt, Kristanna Loken, Tracy Douglas (45 min) 12.30 Disco Polo Live (184) - magazyn muzyczny 13.30 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.30 Życie jak poker (68) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 15.00 Batman (The Batman) (89) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA 1991-1994 (25 min) 15.30 Informacje 15.45 Po prostu miłość (Por Amore) (68) - telenowela, Brazylia 1997, reż. Paulo Ubiratan/Ricardo Waddington, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Fabio Assuncao, Antonio Fagundes (50 min) 16.45 Renegat (Renegade) (47) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 17.35 F/X (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Cameron Daddo, Kevin Dobson, Carrie-Anne Moss (45 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.50 Prognoza pogody 18.55 Paloma (Preciosa) (4) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (51 min) 20.00 Przetrwać w Himalajach (Survival on the Mountain) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. John D. Patterson, wyk. Markie Post, Dennis Boutsikaris, Ian Tracey, Anthony Holland (89 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.55 Tok Szok w Polsacie - talk show 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 13 Posterunek (22) - serial komediowy, Polska 1997, reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Marek Perepeczko, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 00.05 Superexpress TV 00.20 Casanova (1) - serial kostiumowy, USA 1987, reż. Simon Langton, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Faye Dunaway, Sylvia Kristel, Ornella Muti (50 min) 02.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVP Regionalna 07.00 Ekoludki i śmiecioroby (11/26) - serial animowany 07.25 Mysz i kret (14/19) - serial animowany 07.30 Dzieci w służbie króla (2/6) - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Ten sam świat 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (24,25) - telenowela 10.00 Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Kraina Indygo (11/16) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1995 11.25 Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa (22/26) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Szkoły w Europie - reportaż 11.55 Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.15 Spisane na kamiennych tablicach - magazyn dokumentalny 12.35 Warzywnik (50/57) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Tylko głupcy i konie (18/33) - serial komediowy 13.30 Tropiciele gwiazd (1/26) - serial dla młodzieży 14.00 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 Obieżystopka 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 Dzieci w służbie króla (2/6) - serial dla dzieci 20.00 Seniora (24,25) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Ten sam świat 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 Uderzenie (10/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1997 23.20 Sto niemieckich lat (36/52) - serial dokumentalny TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Ekoludki i śmiecioroby - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Mysz i kret - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Dzieci w służbie króla - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Opowieści bałtyckie - magazyn 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kraina Indygo (11/16) - serial przygodowy, Francja 1995 11.25 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 11.35 (WP) Szkoły w Europie - reportaż 11.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 12.15 (WP) Spisane na kamiennych tablicach - magazyn dokumentalny 12.35 (WP) Warzywnik - serial dokumentalny 13.00 (WP) Tylko głupcy i konie - serial komediowy 13.30 (WP) Tropiciele gwiazd - serial dla młodzieży 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Obieżystopka 15.30 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Wojna domowa - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1965 17.00 Lista przebojów Telewizji Wrocław 17.15 Układamy-wygrywamy - teleturniej 17.30 Fakty flash 17.35 Dolnośląski magazyn reporterów 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Bursztyn - reportaż 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) Dzieci w służbie króla - serial dla dzieci 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Garaż - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Uderzenie (10/13) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1997 23.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Księżniczka Sissi (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Bobby's World(4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Piotruś Pan (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Iron man (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Rosalinda (21) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (97) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Dziedziczka (27) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (48) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.10 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 13.35 Księżniczka Sissi (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Bobby's World (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Piotruś Pan (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Iron man (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (184) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (74) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Pełna chata (2) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Rosalinda (22) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Cristina (49) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.25 Powiedz mi wszystko (Say Anything...) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1989, reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. John Cusack, Ione Skye, John Mahoney, Lili Taylor (120 min) 22.20 Ibisekcja - talk show 22.55 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.22 Pogoda 23.25 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 23.55 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.25 Sprawy Billa Cosby'ego (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.15 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 03.15 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Hallo Sandybell (10) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 Zorro (1) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) (powt.) 09.30 Micaela (3,4) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (100 min) 11.30 Dwa oblicza miłości (Sacred Love) (9) - telenowela, Argentyna 1997, reż. Tato Pfleger, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Simon Pestana, Jorge Martinez, Ana Maria Castell (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (46) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (46) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Aficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 14.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (47) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (47) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (25) - serial animowany, USA 1987 17.40 Zorro (2) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.05 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T.) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (45 min) 19.00 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) - serial SF, USA 1996, reż. Peter Lauritson, wyk. Avery Brooks, Rene Auberjonois, Siddiq El Fadil, Terry Farrell (45 min) 19.55 Informacje 20.05 Przybysze (Alien Nation) (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-91, wyk. Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scvarabelli, Lauren Woodland (45 min) 21.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (1) - pilot serialu kryminalnego, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel/Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Tobias Moretti, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 22.00 Sfera świadomości (Mindfield) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Jean-Claude Lord, wyk. Michael Ironside, Lisa Langlois, Christopher Plummer, Stefan Wodoslawsky (87 min) 23.40 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 00.40 Piosenka na życzenie 01.40 Pożegnanie RTL 7 06.00 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 06.25 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 07.15 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Superpies - filmy animowane 09.15 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 09.40 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (50 min) 10.30 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 11.20 Siła woli (Barbara Taylor Bradford's: Act of Will) (1) - serial obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1989, reż. Don Sharp, wyk. Victoria Tennant, Peter Coyote, Elizabeth Hurley, Kevin McNally (50 min) 12.20 Teleshopping 12.55 Campbellowie - serial familijny, Kanada, wyk. Malcolm Stoddart, John Wildman, Amber-Lea Weston, Eric Richards (50 min) 13.50 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French, Elizabeth Harnois, William Schallert (50 min) 14.40 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial przygodowy, USA 1989, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper (25 min) 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Superpies - filmy animowane 16.20 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 16.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Sophie Heathcote (50 min) 17.35 To znowu ty? - serial komediowy, USA 1986, wyk. Jack Klugman, John Stamos, Elizabeth Bennett, Marian Mercer (25 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (50 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy, USA 1988, wyk. John Schuck, Lee Meriwether, Howard Morton, Jason Marsden (25 min) 20.00 -23.05 CZWARTEK DETEKTYWÓW: 20.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert (50 min) 20.55 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1976, wyk. Peter Falk, Susan Clark, Richard Anderson, Leslie Nielsen (50 min) 22.15 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990, wyk. Paul Sorvino, Christopher Noth, Dann Florek, Michael Moriarty (50 min) 23.05 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.20 E.Z. Streets - serial kryminalny, USA 1996, wyk. Ken Olin, Joe Pantoliano, Jason Gedrick, Debrah Farentino (25 min) 00.05 Święty - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1967, wyk. Roger Moore, Peter Wyngarde, Suzanne Lloyd, Michael Wynne (50 min) 00.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 01.25 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny, USA 1984, wyk. Don Johnson, Phillip Michael Thomas (45 min) 02.10 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1976, wyk. Peter Falk, Susan Clark, Richard Anderson, Leslie Nielsen (50 min) TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Zaczarowany ołówek - serial animowany 07.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 10.00 Opowieści łowieckie - serial, USA 1997 10.30 Gazety - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 11.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 11.30 Filmy animowane 12.30 Serial przyrodniczy, Polska 1999 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Korsarze - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1996 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 15.30 Uniwersytet Otwarty - Wszechnica Telewizyjna - program edukacyjny 16.00 Wyspa skarbów - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996 16.30 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.45 Filmowa kronika Niemiec - magazyn 18.00 Pod słońcem Afryki - serial przyrodniczy, USA 1998 18.30 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 20.30 Na piątym biegu - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.00 Lato z TMT - reportaże 21.30 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Brudne pieniądze (Dirty Money) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. James Bruce, wyk. Frederick Deane, Dagmar Stansora, Carmange Eckert, David Jean Thomas (80 min) 22.40 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Na pograniczu śmierci (Almost Dead) - film kryminalny, USA 1994, reż. Ruben Preuss, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Costas Mandylor, John Diehl, William R. Moses (95 min) Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Kull zwycięzca (Kull the Conqueror) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. John Nicolella, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Tia Carrere, Thomas Ian Griffith, Litefoot (92 min) 10.00 (K) Przybysze z przestrzeni kosmicznej (It Came from Outer Space) - film SF, USA 1953, reż. Jack Arnold, wyk. Richard Carison, Barbara Rush, Charles Drake, Russell Johnson (80 min) 11.20 (K) Deser: Pocztówka - film krótkometrażowy 11.40 (K) Intensywna terapia (Critical Care) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. James Spader, Anne Bancroft, Helen Mirren (102 min) 13.30 (K) Wyprawy z National Geographic: Huragan stulecia - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Santo Muchito - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Mały Fauss i wielki Halsy (Little Fauss and Big Halsy) - film przygodowy, USA 1970, reż. Sidney J. Furie, wyk. Robert Redford, Michael J. Pollard, Lauren Hutton, Noah Berry (95 min) 16.35 (K) Kim i Roxie - uchatki patagońskie - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 17.05 (K) Zmagania z aligatorami (Wrestling with Aligators) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1995, reż. Laurie Weltz, wyk. Aleksa Palladino, Joely Richardson, Claire Bloom, Sam Trammell (83 min) 18.30 (K) Jeźdźcy cienia - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Słaba płeć (Love!, Valour! Compassion) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Joe Mantello, wyk. Jason Alexander, Randy Becker, Stephen Bogardus (109 min) 21.50 (K) Barakuda (Barracuda) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1978, reż. Harry Kerwin, wyk. Wayne David Crawford, Jason Evers, Roberta Leighton, Cliff Emmich (91 min) 23.25 (K) Ostatnia tercja (Slap Shot) - komedia, USA 1977, reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Paul Newman, Michael Ontkean, Strother Martin, Jennifer Warren (119 min) 01.25 (K) Praski duet (Prague Duet) - film obyczajowy, Czechy/Niemcy/USA 1997, reż. Roger L. Simon, wyk. Gina Gershon, Rade Serbedzija (94 min) 03.00 (K) Spóźnieni przechodnie - film obyczajowy, Polska 1962, reż. Jan Rybkowski/Andrzej Łapicki/Adam Hanuszkiewicz, wyk. Kalina Jędrusik, Gustaw Holoubek, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Adam Hanuszkieiwcz (90 min) 04.35 (K) Tarzan i zaginione miasto (Tarzan and the Lost City) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Carl Schenkel, wyk. Casper van Dien, Jane March, Steve Waddington, Winston Ntshona (81 min) 06.00 (K) Arystokraci ulicy: Włóczędzy z Kapsztadu - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1999 HBO 04.35 Huśtawka (Seesaw) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1998, reż. George Case, wyk. David Suchet, Geraldine James, Amanda Ooms, Neil Stuke (102 min) 06.40 Nosorożec indyjski' - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1988 07.35 Jeszcze tylko ten las - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1991, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Ryszarda Hanin, Joanna Friedman, Marta Klubowicz-Różycka (86 min) 09.10 Zaborcza miłość (Hush) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Jonathan Darby, wyk. Jessica Lange, Gwyneth Paltrow, Jonathon Schaech, Nina Foch (92 min) 10.50 Zabójcza tajemnica (The Killing Secret) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Ari Meyers, Soleil Moon Frye, Tess Harper, Mark Krassenbaum (90 min) 12.30 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 13.00 Zielona karta (Green Card) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1991, reż. Peter Weir, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Andie MacDwell, Bebe Neuwirth, Gregg Edelman (102 min) 14.45 Wykapany tatuś (A Smile Like Yours) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Keith Samples, wyk. Lauren Holly, Jay Thomas, Greg Kinnear, Joan Cusack (93 min) 16.25 Motylem jestem czyli romans czterdziestolatka - komedia, Polska 1976, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Jarocka, Leonard Pietraszak (88 min) 18.00 Trudne lato (Los Anos Barbaros) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania, reż. Fernando Colomo, wyk. Jordi Molla, Ernesto Alterio, Hedy Burress, Allison Smith (115 min) 20.00 Niebezpieczna piękność (Crowned and Dangerous) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Christopher Leitch, wyk. Yasmine Bleeth, Jill Clayburgh, Cassidy Rae, Gates McFadden (85 min) 21.30 Pomywacze (Dish Dogs) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Robert Kubilos, wyk. Sean Astin, Matthew Lillard, Brian Dennehy, Shannon Elizabeth (95 min) 23.15 Zniewolenie (Invasion of Privacy) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. Johnathon Schaech, Mili Avital (90 min) 00.50 Na granicy (Lone Star) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Sayles, wyk. Chris Cooper, Kris Kristofferson, Matthew McConaughey, Elizabeth Pena (129 min) 03.05 Matka zastępcza (Surrogate Mother) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Rene Eran, wyk. Bridgette Wilson, Peter Boyle, Scott Cohen, Seiko Matsuda (92 min) Nasza TV 06.30 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 07.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 07.30 Hardcastle i McCornick - serial kryminalny, USA 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 09.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (56) - serial 10.45 Zakazana miłość (3) - serial obyczajowy 11.15 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (63) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo. Historia Irene Saldivar 12.10 Telezakupy 12.40 Antonella - serial obyczajowy 13.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.30 Telezakupy 15.00 Kapitan Jastrząb (4) - serial animowany 15.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 16.00 Oblicza prawdy (Bajo un mismo rostro) (64) - serial, Meksyk, reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, wyk. Christian Bach, Alfredo Adame, Saul Lisazo 16.45 Błogosławione kłamstwo (Bendita mentira) (57) - serial, reż. Lorenzo de Rodas, wyk. Ana Patricia Rojo, Ramon Abascal, Constantino Costas, Angelica Vale 17.30 Zakazana miłość (4) - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Hardcastle i McCornick - serial kryminalny, USA 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial komediowy 20.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny (Alarm for Cobra 11) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Leo Zahn, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert 20.55 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1976-1995, wyk. Peter Falk 22.15 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 22.45 Błękitna krew - serial obyczajowy 23.45 Cudowny świat magii i czarów (Mysteries, Magic & Miracles) (22) - serial dokumentalny, USA 00.15 Piękni i sławni - program rozrywkowy 00.45 Zakończenie programu Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Szklana góra - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1960, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Maria Wachowiak, Ludwik Pak, Irena Netto, Aleksander Fogiel (93 min) 12.50 Na peryferiach życia - serial dokumentalny 13.10 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.10 Video wizyty - serial dokumentalny 14.40 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 15.00 Testament - film obyczajowy, USA 16.30 Gwiazdy kina 17.30 Film przyrodniczy 18.00 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 18.30 Infotiment 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Mario - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1984, reż. Jean Beaudin, wyk. Xavier Norman Petermann, Francis Reddy, Murielle Dutil, Jacques Godin (98 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Nocny anioł (Night Angel) - horror, USA 1990, reż. Dominique Othenin-Girard, wyk. Isa Anderson, Karen Black, Debra Feuer, Gary Huston (90 min) 23.30 TV Shop 23.45 Program na piątek 23.50 BTV nocą Wizja 1 07.00 Stylowe restauracje 07.30 Wakacje miłości - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 08.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Dallas - telenowela, USA 1978 09.55 Kilroy - talk show 10.45 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 11.35 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990 12.00 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989 12.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela, Australia 1986 12.55 The Main Floor - magazyn mody 13.25 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 14.15 Statek miłości - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 15.45 St Tropez - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 16.45 Dallas - telenowela, USA 1978 17.40 Stylowe restauracje 18.10 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989 18.40 Kilroy - talk show 19.30 Bajeczne fortuny (3) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Stewart Binns 20.30 Kavanagh: Heartland - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1994 22.00 Śmiertelna znajomość (Ein Tödliches Verhältnis) - thriller, Niemcy 1997, reż. Michael Bartlett, wyk. Dominique Horvitz, Floriana Daniel, Julia Jaeger, Dorothea Moritz (105 min) 23.45 Podhale w ogniu - film historyczny, Polska 1955, reż. Jan Batory/Henryk Hechtkopf, wyk. Janusz Bylczyński, Stanisław Milski, Teresa Szmigielówna, Jerzy Pichelski (110 min) 01.35 Spirala - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1978, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Maja Komorowska, Zofia Kucówna, Aleksander Bardini (90 min) Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Zakazana miłość - telenowela (powt.) 09.28 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.00 Wiadomości 10.35 Mój przyjaciel Balou (Mein Freund Balou) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1998 (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn kulinarny 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 We własnej osobie: Ingo Dubinski - film dokumentalny 14.30 Internationale Funkausstellung Berlin 1999: Aktualności IFA - relacja z Berlina 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Przygody z naturą: Sekretne życie roślin (4/6) - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Fliege - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela 18.55 Komisariat w wielkim mieście - serial 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Cudowna planeta: Malediwy - W krainie tysiąca wysp - film dokumentalny 21.00 Panorama: relacje - analizy - opinie - magazyn publicystyczny 21.45 20 dni 20 wieku: Boston, 26 grudnia 2000 roku - piękny nowy świat - film dokumentalny 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Przeprowadzka - film dokumentalny 23.45 Mac - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 00.30 Magazyn nocny 00.50 Mordi e fuggi - komedia, Włochy/Franc. 1972, reż. Dino Risi, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Oliver Reed, Carole Andre, Lionel Stander (94 min) 02.25 Magazyn nocny 02.45 Fliege (powt.) 03.45 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec 04.15 Panorama: relacje - analizy - opinie 05.00 Brisant (powt.)